I Think of You
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: Ginny is being forced to marry Draco Malfoy although she is still deeply in love with Harry Potter. But sadly, Harry is now married to Cho and all Ginny has left is mere memories of their love...


_**I Think of You**_

_**Short songfic here guys. This is what would happen if their were some forced marriages in the Wizarding world and I really wanted to write a Draco/ Ginny. The song, i think really fits and its called 'Think of You' by A Fine Frenzy. I own nothing of Harry Potter as that world and the characters within all belong to the beautiful Joanna Kathleen Rowling who i praise so much for this amzing wizarding world. Therefore I am making no money from this story or any others I have writen or plan to write. I'm sorry about mistakes and spelling errors. Please review or send me a message with what you think. Enjoy...**_

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

It had been many years since the war had ended and Voldemort had lost although many of his followers were still at large. One of them being Lucius Malfoy who had, by some twist of fate, become the new Minister of Magic. As they were all under his rule, many things had changed in the wizarding world. He had brought in forced marriages and cruel punishments. He had made a clear rule that Pure-blooded families must unite to be sure that there will be no more Muggle-borns or Half-Bloods. A half blood had to be married to a pure-blood and Muggle-borns were extremely frowned apon and in some desperate cases, they were killed under the orders of the new Minister of Magic. Many things had changed.

_'It one-hundred and nine degrees in this crowded room, no room to breathe,_

_With walls as cold as a gallery,_

_This is no place for me,'_

It was christmas eve in the Wizarding world an their was currently a large party to celebrate the forced engagement of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy, being held at the dark building which was Malfoy manner. To everyones surprise, Draco was not put off by the idea pf marryong a Weasley, in fact he was quite up for it although Ginny could not quite say the same for herself. At the time that Lucius had become Minister of Magic, she had currently been dating the one and only Boy-Who-Lived; Harry James Potter and they had been in a loving, long lasting relationship since the end of the war which ended just over three years ago. She had been very happy and content being with Harry after all them years of waiting for him to aknowlage her only to have their love ripped apart by yet another power obsessed Death Eater. Ginny had been forced to marry her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy while Harry, on the other hand was made to marry Cho Chang; his teenage sweet heart. He in fact, although still loving Ginny and her loving him, was quite pleased at the choice of wife he was given and took every oppertunity to show it. Not to mention that Cho now never let him out of her sight which was quite understandable after what had happened all them years ago with Cedric.

_'Such hard faces set in smoke, the smell lingers in my clothes,_

_Its a bad night to be alone, _

_But thats the way it goes,'_

Ginny was just sitting on the side of the large ballroom where Draco and her sparty had been placed. The whole hall had been set out in green, black and silver with a large food table at one end and chairs all around the edges. The floor was beech wood, all glossy with polish after being scrubbed well over one hundred times by cowering house elfs under the brutle orders of Draco's mother; Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny was wearing a sparly, green, knee-length holterneck dress that match Dracos Slytherin coloured dress robes. Ginny hated it. It was too small in some places and the glitter was falling off and landing all over her arms and legs. She also hate matching shoe which she hated even more. They were a 7-inche glittered heal with a small black bow on the front. They were incredibley too small and rubbed the back of heals and toes. Not to mention that the size of the enormous heal made them near impossiblen to walk in especially as Ginny was so used to flat pumps and Quiddich boots. She was sat just a few seats away from here soon-to-be in-laws. She could not stand them. They were horrid and repulsive not to mention they were a long line of Slytherins and Death Eaters, the verythings she and Harry had fought against in the wizarding war. How she missed Harry so. But he seemed quite happy with Cho and looked as though he never gave her a second thought anymore although she still deeply loved him

_'And I think of you, whenever life gets me down,_

_And I think of you whenever your not around,'_

Harry actually seemed happier in his new life with Cho. They now lived together, not too far from Malfoy manor, acros the street actually. It pained Ginny to look out of her large bedroom window which, by force, she shared with Draco and see the once love of her life, kissing Cho and he drove off to work in his enchanted ministery car.

_'And you rest your bones,_

_Somewhere far from my own,_

_Yeah, but you still pull me home,'_

Ginny continued to watch the scenery as she felt Draco plonk himself down next to her in one of the back, leather chairs and lightly kiss her freckled cheek earning some approving and disapproving glaces and glares from his family. Ginny hadn'y really noticed before but as she looked around, she noticed that many people had ended up with friends and old house mates such as Katie Bell and Oliver Wood as well as Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnegan. Ginny hadn't realised how many people had actually ended up with someone decent and yet she was landed with Draco Malfoy. At first, Ginny had been out raged by the idea of having to marry the freat oaf who had once made her life hell and was now acting like any normal, loving human being. As she eventually came to terms with the idea of becoming Malfoys wife, she decided that there was no point in protesting and might as well put up with it. She thought she would be quite happy with Draco as now he would not tornt her. Once she saw that Cho and Harry were indeed, back in love again, Ginny decided to make the most of her oppertunity to make Harry jealous or at least miss her. It still did not work though.

_'I thought I had it figured out,_

_a brand new life with a great big house and green initals on the towles,_

_I should be happy now,'_

Ginny had, heard some distant, heart breaking newsthat Cho and Harry had just started a family by the _Daily Proffet_ giving a short report on how Cho was expecting a baby. It was until quite recently that Ginny had found these harsh rumour were in fact true and this was obvious when Cho turned up to the engagement party in a slim cocktail dress, with a great big bludge in her stomach. She had noticed Harry being much more affectionate lately towards her. Harry had always wanted a family of his own as he never had one and she was finally giving him what hge deserved. Just the month before the part, a cold Novemeber, she had seen Harry and Cho walking hand in hand down the lane near Malfoy manor. He had been acting very loved which confused Ginny quite a bit as it was odd for Harry to be that giddy with love but now it seemed to make perfect sense. She had called his name when she had seen them walking poast the house while she was throwing out the rubbish. He had ignored her. She was deeply hurt.

_'Well, you've go yourself a family, and you've planted roots down by the sea,_

_I saw you once, on the street,_

_You didn't notice me,'_

Ginny couldn't help but think that, if her father had become the Minister of Magic instead of being beaten out of the position by none other than Lucius himself; things could have been different. She would have to be sitting there, not enjoying herself as people celebrated and egangement which she was completely against. She woukd have to watch as the loveof her life kissed another women who wuld soon bare his child. That could have been her, she constantly thought as she watched them becomed all loved up over by the pile of sausage rolls on the slippery dance floor. She could be the one having his child, she could be the one he was dancing with on the shiny beech flor, she could have been the one he would passionately kiss in front of everyone and be proud to do so. She could have been his.

_'But I think of you, whenever life gets me down,_

_and I think of you, whenever your not around,'_

She could have been celebrating their engagement instead of being stuck with Draco Malfoy for the rest of her life. They could have been at the Burrow, having christmas eve dinner with Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and her mother and father. How she missed her family. They had completely stopped talking to her after she had bore them the news that she would be forced to marry into the Malfoy family. Her mother had been left heart broken by the fact that her only daughter had to marry in to family of Death Eaters who they had always loathed so much. She had tried many times to send her family owls although none of them replied. Although sometimes her mother would reply in secret and tell her alll the new that had happened with the family and the goings on atthe Burrow at least once a month. Even though it was very rarely. This still put a smile on her face when she recieved one.

_'And yourest, your bones,_

_Somewhere far from my own,_

_But you still pull me home,'_

Thuis thoughts left her mind as she oce again, looked over to where Harry and his pregnant wife were standing. They were now talking to Dean Thomas and his soon-to-be wife Romeldia Vane. Harry had his strong, muscley arms snaked around Cho's once slim waste while she held tightly onto his sidein a protective way, on hand placed gentley on her waste. Ginny wished so badly that, that vould be her standing with Harry. After all they had been through together; The Great Wizarding War, The Battle at The Department of Mysteries and even The Chamber of secrets. That deserved to be her.

_' Just to put your mind at ease, _

_You dont owe me anything,_

_You've paid me well in memories,'_

As Ginny continued to watch the way Harry was with Cho, she began reminising as her mind slipped back to her fifth year, Harry's sixth year. They had just won the Quiddich Cup against Slytherin and they were partying in the common room. They had butterbeer alround. Harry had just climbed through the portratit hole after another horrid detention with Professor Severus Snape. Ron was yelling and chanting louder than anyone elsein the room. Ginny saw Harry and ran straight towards him, flinging her arms around his neck. Then..he had kissed her. Her world came to a crashing stop as his lips had met hers. She had waited fro that moment all her life and it had finally came true.

_'And I think of you, whenever life gets me down,_

_And I think of you whenever your not around,'_

But many things had changed. She was now marrying Draco and there was nothing she nor anyone could do about it. She had to marry him even though she was still deeply in love with The-Boy-Who-Now-Paid-Her-No-Interest.

_'And you rest your bones,_

_Somewhere far from my own,_

_but you still pull me home,'_

Everything she could of had with Harry was niw just merely a fantasy.

_'Yeah, you still pull me home,'_

And everything she had with Harry was now just a painful memorie...

_'You still pull me home...'_


End file.
